oneminuteagofandomcom-20200213-history
Rose Connelly
Background Rose was born in Salem, MA to Mariah Connelly after a quick move from Florida after her and her twin brother's father murder before they were born. Her twin is William Connelly, who she calls Wills. They returned to Florida a few years later to live with their grandfather, Nate Connelly (their mother, Mariah's adoptive father.) There lived her mother's best friend, Anna Sophia, her husband Kipp and their children; JR, Michael and Kelly Sophia-Kipp. Her mom, Mariah was good friends with an old boyfriend of Anna's, Leander Cross and he, with his nephew, Lysander Cross helped raise the two youngsters. Rose and William were raised to consider Leander as a father and Lysander as an uncle. Even though Leander is an age old vampire. In this Rose has almost no fear of vampires and didn't learn of her mother's trials with them when she was younger. A year before the twins were born Mariah and a few friends were kidnapped by a coven of vampires in Florida and tortured and fed off. She was saved by her father Nate, Mitch Tanner (the twins father), Anna and Kipp and Leander. It took months for Mariah to trust Le - even if he'd helped save her. Wills and Rose were conceived soon after when Mariah and Kipp broke up when he began to have feelings for Anna. Anna and Le broke also - and Mariah began dating their father Mitch. Shortly after, Mitch was murdered by a magical group fighting for a pure society. He gave his life so his girlfriend and his unborn children could flee to safety with Leander. Rose had always been close to her brother, and when they turned fifteen they were told about what happened to their father. It angered Wills who decided to distance himself from the family and he decided to attend Durmstrang instead of the local magical academy with Rose. That hurt her, and she felt the lose of her twin deeply. Both siblings are named after special people in their mother's life. Rose's first name, Cassandra was picked out by her father (the name of his mother) and her middle name (which she goes by) Rose is after Mariah's cousin - who Rose has always called Aunt Rose. Wills name - Nathaniel William - was after Mariah's adoptive father and birth father. Her aunt Rose is currently missing and whereabouts unknown to anyone in the family. Family Husband: Paxton Blake Mother: 'Mariah Connelly '''Father: '''Mitchell Tanner (deceased) '''Twin Brother: 'William Connelly '''Aunt: Rose Erimenthia (missing) Grandparents: Birth: William and Miranda Sanders Adoptive: Nathaniel Connelly Extended Type Family Leander Cross Lysander Cross Hogwarts Years Relationships Former Boyfriend & Soul Mate Takashi Arai Friends Alexander Stonem Kameron Spencer Elijah Sophia-Kipp Kelly Sophia-Kipp Michael Sophia-Kipp Charles Ives Jasmine Gordon Victor Gordon Dennis Dannow MP Involvement Quotes See also *Gold Pocket Watch Members *Sands of Time Members *Sundial Award Members Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:OMAdians Category:Witch Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Copper Category:Halfblood Category:Other Magical Academy Category:The Green Goblins